We Will Meet Again in Another Life
by envyryuuxiii
Summary: "Tsukishima, we will meet again in another life..."-Kuroda


_We Will Meet Again in Another Life_

 _It's not like they were bad dreams or anything. It was always something small. A man with black hair smiling at him. It was a long time ago though. In times where they had warriors and battles and rulers. There was always something that had stood out to Onodera though, and It wa the uncanny resemblance that the man had to Takano-san. Onodera would never find himself dreaming of that annoying man, but somehow, the feeling he got with this man, was the same he got with Takano. The butterflies. The stuttering heartbeat. Yet, this dream, wasn't like the others at all. It was much more sexual, and the feeling was as intense as realness._

 _"Nnn…" He bit into his lip and the man lay above him. There were strong arms holding his. Long kissing loving him, as if it were to be the last time they would ever see each other again. An annoying amount of hair was stuck under his back, but the love from the man before him seemed to mask all the fear and uncomfortableness he was feeling. He locked his arms around the man above him, and soon felt the tears in his eyes begin to overflow, but he could remember why he was crying. Oh…that was right. His would wind up dead the next morning. He held onto the man above him for dear life as they made love. He was throbbing inside him and it was something so sudden, but if this was the last night they would spend together, he was going to make it last._

 _"Tsukishima…" The man whispered. That's right…that was my name. He thought to himself. He pulled back, looking into dark purple-ish gray eyes._

 _"K-Kuroda…" Those tears began to fall down his cheeks again._

 _"Don't cry…" He leaned down and hugged him. "If you cry…I'll cry…" He hugged him back. "I love you, Tsukishima…" He smiled sadly._

 _"I love you, Kuroda…"_

 _The next morning was on impulse, and Kuroda swore he wouldn't cry. When he awoke he was alone, and laying on the floor, and sure enough he found himself shedding tears of pure agony. He held his chest._

 _"Tsukishima…You idiot…"_

Onodera shot up from the desk in which he sat, grabbing hold of his neck. It was burning horribly. Takano looked up from his desk.

"You alright, Onodera?" Takano asked, raising his brow. They were at the office. That's right… Onodera nodded.

"Just need some water…" He headed for the bathroom and began to wash his face. He let the water drip from his face and grabbed a towel. He looked up at the mirror and jumped at his appearance. His hand a grown to an extreme length. He blinked several times. Shit…He needed to go home. He shook his head and tried to steady his breathing. No. He needed to finish this work.

"Takano-san!" Onodera gritted his teeth and punched the desk violently. "How many times do I need to ask for those reports! I need to go copy them, and you know how I am in the dark!" Takano looked up through his black hair. He had a cold look in his eyes as usual. It was that look that Onodera had always known. A light blush crossed Onodera's cheeks and he turned away sharply. "Please Takano-san!" He muttered, clutching the papers in his hands tightly. Takano got up from his desk and tilted Onodera's face up towards him. He stood a good 3 inches above the other, as always. They were the last ones at the office tonight. Just another late night. It seemed like that's all they did now, was work late and argue. Takano didn't mind. He'd never mind. After all, they had always been like that. Takano blinked rapidly at the thought he just had, but brushed it off.

"I'll do it…If you kiss me…" He smiled, winking his caramel eye at Onodera. Onodera tore himself from Takano.

"You're so needy. I'll go by myself!" He hurried off into the dark hall, huffing and puffing. He made it to the elevator and looked out. He could see a park from here, and a giant Cherry Blossom tree was blowing in the wind. He suddenly felt a huge pain in his head and soon the papers in his arms fell to the ground. His hands were trembling and he grabbed his head. Why?! Why was this happening now?! First it was nightmares…nightmares of him dying… He managed to lean against the wall behind him, and soon Takano had his arms on his shoulders.

"Onodera!" Takano shouted, shaking him. A great worry covered Takano's face. Onodera covered his ears. There were so many voices and his throat hurt. What were all of these things going on in his head? Someone that resembled Takano…? Someone that resembled him…? He groaned, biting into his lip. K…uroda? He gasped greatly and held onto his chest. His head turned sharply to Takano.

"K-Kuroda-san…" He began to tear up. He wrapped his arms around Takano. "Y-You weren't lying…" Takano was rather confused, and still extremely worried.

"Onodera, who is Kuroda?" Onodera pulled back.

"Y-You don't remember?" He wiped his eyes. "The promise me made me, all those hundreds of years ago?" Takano gave him a concerned look.

"Onodera-."

"Tsukishima!" He hollered, pounding on Takano's chest. Takano took hold of Onodera's wrists.

"Oi! You need to snap out of it!" He gave him an angered look. Onodera began to sway, then fell forward into Takano's arms. Takano sighed heavily. He was passed out. Takano nodded, knowing he had to get him home, and that's exactly what he did.

It was cold in Onodera's apartment, but Takano wouldn't leave. He sat in the living area and pulled out his phone.

 _"Tsukishima!"_

Takano furrowed his brow and shivered at the sound of the name. He placed his cheek on his fist and searched for the name and any resemblance to Onodera. Apparently he was an old Emperor who killed himself to save his village. The people in his army included Seya Ichi, Kuroda-. Takano's head suddenly began to pound.

 _"The promise you made to me all those years ago?"_

No way. It couldn't be that…His head pounded hard and a jumble of memories came back to him. That day Tsukishima gave him that branch from the Cherry Blossom tree… His heart began to skip a beat. He shot up from the couch and ran into the bedroom.

"Tsukishima!" He hollered. The green eyed boy sat up in his bed.

"K-Kuroda…" He teared up and started crying.

"You idiot…" Kuroda ran over and tackled him, throwing his arms around him and kissed him ever so deeply. "I knew I would find you again…" He placed his forehead to Tsukishima's.

"I'm glad you did…" Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Kuroda's neck. "I've missed you…"

"And I you…" They kissed again, and soon enough they lay naked together.

"Ugggnnaa..." Tsukishima moaned, covering his eyes.

"Don't…I want to see those beautiful green eyes of yours." Kuroda kissed him softly. He moved inside him gently, letting his kissed trail down his cheek, to his neck. Tsukishima placed his hands on Kuroda's head, lacing his fingers in his hair. They had finally been reunited, and could live their lives together for eternity…

 _We will meet again in another life…_


End file.
